Brownsack Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Lilly:Youre Garbage Announcer: Its Stella Vs a Rotten 4 Year old Jullia:Cut it out young lady Announcer: She pushed to her parents Limits Alex:DONT RUIN JASMINES PARTY Jasmine:I Don't like her screaming Announcer: Can Stella Help or it will Fall Apart Submission Reel Stella:Im Here in Nottingham ready to help another Family,Lets See Alex:Hi we are the Brownsack Family,Im Alex,Im 42 and I work at the car lot with my friend Jullia:Im Jullia and I'm 30 and I'm a stay at home mum and we have 4 Kids We had Jasmine that we apoted her for almost a year and shes 18 Alex:And we have Ronnie and Kevin whos 8 Ronnie:Shut up you whore Jullia:HEY Jullia:and our worst behaved Lilly is 4 Lilly:IM NOT LISTENING Arrival at the Brownsack House Observation Begins Stella:As Alex heads off to work let's see if Jullia can handle with 4 kids watching Minnie's Bow Toons on TV Jullia:Let the Boys watch TV Lilly:NO I WANT TO WATCH MINNIE Jullia:NO WE HAVE TO TRUN OFF MINNIE Lilly:NOOOOOO YOU IDIOT Jullia:NO Stella:I Cant Believe that Lilly Called her mother an idiot that is ok and that needs to stop Kevin:I Wanna watch Adventure Time Ronnie:and Star wars rebels Lilly:SHUT UP I WANT TO WATCH MINNIEEEE Jullia:IF YOU SAY SHUT UP AGAIN YOU WILL EAT JALAPENO PEPPER Lilly:NO. Stupid faggot Jullia:Ok you can have a Jalapeno Pepper Stella:Mum is putting a Jalapeno Pepper in Lillys Mouth is ok to be in this house Jullia:Dont Spit Lilly:You Burned my mouth Jullia:Yeah your brother had some yesterday enters the kitchen Jullia:Get out or else you will have a Jalapeno Pepper Talk with Jasmine Stella:I Got a chance to speak to Jasmine Jasmine:Lilly Ruined lots of events she ruined Christmas because she had a tantrum about Christmas music all because she wants to listen to the Rugrats theme song during the school Christmas party. What's worse, she touched the elf on the shelf. Easter was Ruined because she didn't get a prize for her Easter Hat Stella:Oh My Jasmine: and to make things worse my Brothers had a Superheros Themed birthday party and Lilly changed from Happy to Rugrats theme song and she ruined my brothers party and she blurted out every bad word in the book Stella: Im here to make your family Better Observation Continutes Stella:After I talked to Jasmine it was Lillys Naptime but Lilly wants to watch Rugrats and oh boy here we go again is watching Rugrats episode "Under Chickie's Bed" on TV Jullia:Its Rest time Lilly:I Want to watch Rugrats, you faggot Jullia:No Trun off Rugrats now Truns the tv off and drags Lilly upstairs Lilly:I WANNA WATCH RUGRATS NOW! Let me go, you fuck-nugget!! Jullia:NO YOU ARE HAVING A NAP YOU ARE NOT WATCHING RUGRATS BECAUSE ITS NAP TIME Lilly:Im Not Taking A Nap, so there you Cum-sucking pussy!!! Jullia:Yes Lilly:DONT MESS WITH MY BED, bitch!! Jullia:Dont Speak to me like that Lilly:Shut your mouth, you slut! Jullia:HEY Lilly:Youre Mean and Nasty and Rude, wanker! Jullia:THATS DISRECPECTFUL TALK Lilly:Now you turn around missy Jullia:THAT's MEAN YOUNG LADY Jullia Gets a Pacifier and Sippy Cup,Lilly turns the TV on and Puts Max and Ruby in her DVD player Jullia:NO TRUN OFF MAX AND RUBY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING NAP TIME AND NOW ITS GOING IN THE TIME OUT BOX Lilly:I WANNA WATCH MAX AND RUBYYYYYYYYYYYY Jullia:NO YOU ARE NOT WATCHING MAX AND RUBY AND THATS FINAL Stella:Jullia gave Lilly a Sippy cup and her Pacifier during her nap time that does need to stop ASAP Alex Came Home Stella:Alex Came Home Kevin:Hi Daddy Stella:Im Stella Alex:My Name is Alex Jullia:The Kids are playing outside Playing Outside Stella:The Kids are playing outside Hits Kevin hits Ronnie Jasmine:Boys lets not fight Ronnie: Slut Jasmine:Cut it out Jullia:Boys Don't hit each other Dinner Time Stella:Imagine what dinnertime look like in Brownsack House is watching My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic Jullia:Turn the TV off Now Lilly:NO! Jack off you skank bitch! Jasmine:i will Jullia:Thanks Jasmine Alex:Good girl Lilly gives Lilly her pink Sippy Cup Jullia:Heres your cup dear Bedtime Stella:Its time for bed Ronnie: Fuck off Alex:Hey listens to Suicide squad soundtrack on her ipad,through headphones Lilly:I WANT TO WATCH RUGRATS, you chicken shit Jullia:Maybe tomorrow sweetie pie Kevin;Poo Face motherfucker! Alex:HEY DONT CALL ME THAT OR ELSE YOU WILL EAT A JALAPENO PEPPER IF YOU SAID THAT WORD AGAIN Ronnie:You bitch Kevin:fuck her in a ass Alex:THATS IT YOU BOTH BE EATING A JALAPENO PEPPER Stella:Alex had a different approach when it comes to the boys Ronnie:You Burned my mouth Kevin:MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE Jullia:Good night Jasmine Jasmine:Night Puts Charlie and the Chocolate factory DVD in the DVD Player Alex:ITS BEDTIME Stella:Alex drags Kevin Back to bed Alex:ITS BEDTIME YOU ARE NOT WATCHING A MOVIE Stella:I Seen it all I need to speak to Mum and Dad and their Problems Parents Meeting Teaching Begins Household Rules/Lillys Epic Tantrum Stella:Good Moring Bedheads and now I'm give you some rules,Rule Number 1,No More swearing,Ok,No More Bad words in this house,Rule Number 2 Do as youre Told Lilly:No Stella:Oh Yes,There a special Rule for Lilly,No more Sippy cups and Pacifiers for Rule Number 3 Jullia:i think 2 special rules so that she can help Lilly Stella:and For the 3 of you I got you an Aquarium reward chart Lilly:Duh No I Want a Rugrats Reward Chart, faggot!!!! Stella:That not Nice Lilly and we will not replace it with Rugrats Reward Chart and That's final Stella:Lilly decided that she didn't want the Aquarium reward chart and she wanted a Rugrats Reward Chart Instead Rips the Picture Jullia:Oh My God Lilly Jullia:I Think the Aquarium reward chart is beautiful but however Lilly didn't like it but she prefers the Rugrats Reward Chart Alex:Thinking Pond Stella:Lilly You been sent to the thinking pond for Ripping of the picture Lilly:THATS FOR BABIES I STILL WANTED A RUGRATS REWARD CHART AND THATS FINAL. I am pissing in my pants! Faggot! Goes Upstairs to her room and Slams it Jullia:OPEN THIS DOOR LILLY IF YOU DONT COME OUT YOU WILL BE GIVEN CONCERQENCES YOUNG LADY Lilly:ITS FOR BABIES dickhead, AND I STILL WANT RUGRATS REWARDDD chart!!! Stella:NO AND NOW YOUR BELLE PLUSH IS GOING TO TIME OUT BOX Lilly:NOOOO Stella:Im sorry puts her back on the thinking Pond and Lilly goes upstairs and watches My Little Pony on TV Jullia:Turn OFF MY LITTLE PONY You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout Lilly:NO! Jack off you motherfucker! Jullia:NO MORE MY LITTLE PONY AND NOW THE DVD IS GOING TO TIME OUT BOX NOW Lilly:I WANNNA WATCH MY LITTTTTLEEEE Pony! You chicken-shit! Puts Lilly back to the thinking Pond Minutes Later Jullia:I Want you to say sorry Lilly:Sorry Jullia:Thank you, and no more swearing, okay? Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:Im Gald that Mum and Dad did Thinking Pond for the first time and now the next thing is to let go of the pacifiers while the boys are out Stella:Can I tell you something Lilly:What Stella:You know I talked to Mummy and Daddy that you don't need the pacifiers anymore they have to go to the parents who just had their babies and you don't need them anymore so I'm gonna give you this bag for your pacifiers Lilly:Alright Stella:Lets go and find the pacifiers Lilly:Yayyy finds her Green Pacifier and puts it in the bag Jullia:Yay finds her 4 Pacifiers and puts it in the bag Alex:Yay goes to her room and finds a draw full of pacifiers and puts them in the bag Stella:Yayy you don't need them no more Lilly:Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:Off to the Babies Jullia:Yay Big Girl now Backpack Surprise Stella:The Next Morning Theres a Surprise in Store for Lilly Jullia:Come downstairs Mummy and Daddy got a Surprise for you Puts down her Tommy and Angelica Doll Come downstairs Lilly:Backpack Stella:Yeah Alex:Big Girl Backpack Lilly:It haves Belle on it Jullia:I Heard you like Belle Opens her Belle Backpack Lilly:Wow My Little Pony Pens Jullia:Wow,Whats in that Bag Lilly:Minnie Mouse LunchBox Alex:Cool Lilly:Frozen Pencil Case and it has Anna,Elsa and Olaf Stella:Whats also in the Bag Lilly:Tsum Tsum Notebook and My Little Pony Bookmark Stella:Because now you starting school in September I gave you a special backpack Lilly:Thanks Stella Thinking Pond for the Boys Stella:After Backpack Surprise I bet someone checks the Boys Kevin:You Know what Ronnie:What Kevin:I Hope you throw Dog shit, bitch!!! Jullia:HEY Stella:These Boys are back to their old tricks takes Jullies IPhone and the Boys listen to Under the Influence By Eminem without Jullie Knowing Ronnie:So you can suck my Dick if you don't like, my shit Cause I was high when I wrote this so suck, my balls - ha ha! Jullia:Thats It Thinking Pond for saying these words because that's not allowed in our House and now stay there Kevin:I'm like a fucking wasp in the hospital lost Stinging the fuck outta everything I come across in the hallS, I light a candle and place it up on the mantle Grab a knife at the blade and stab you with the Bitch handle Jullia:AND YOU KEVIN THINKING POND TOO FOR SAYING THESE WORDS Puts Kevin in timeout Jullia:Kevin You are in time out for saying these F Words and stay here for 8 Minutes Stella:These boys got sent to the thinking pond for the first time ever Minutes Later Jullia:Boys You are in time out for Swearing that's not allowed in our house because your little sister dosent want you to hear that type of Language Kevin:Sorry Ronnie:Sorry Jullia:Thank You Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:So I wanted Mum and Dad to Introduce to the Goodbye Sippy Cup Jullia:What are we going to do with that Sippy Cup Stella:We will replace it with a very special Cup Reveals A Rugrats Cup Stella:Ok we going to say Goodbye now to the Sippy Cup Alex:Ok Jullia:Lilly Its time to say goodbye to your sippy Cup Lilly:NOOOO I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUP! Faggot Jullia:No you can't keep your Sippy Cup but say Hello to your Rugrats big girl cup Sweetie Lilly:I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Alex:Lilly Listen Mummy and I decided to throw a sippy cup away now because you are a big girl Lilly:I WANT TO KEEP IT Jullia:No we're done with the sippy cups now Stella:Do you feel sorry for her Jullia:Yes I do Stella:I want you to say we are taking the sippy cup away now because you are a big girl only babies have them but you are not mummys baby anymore Jullie:We are taking the Sippy cup away now because you are a big girl and put the sippy cup in the trash Alex:Yes put the sippy cup in the trash Screams and Cries Stella:Good Job Mummy and Daddy Lilly:I WANNNT MY SIPPYYYYY CUPPPPPP BACKKKKKKKKKK RIGHT NOWWWWWW Jullia:NO Hits Jullia Jullia:THINKING POND Stella:Once again Jullia Puts Lilly to the thinking pond Jullia:LILLY YOU ARE SENT TO THE THINKING POND BECAUSE YOU HIT ME ABOUT THE SIPPY CUP GETTEN TAKEN ANWAY,YOU ARE A BIG GIRL AND NO STAY THERE FOR 4 MINUTES YOU ARE A BIG GIRL AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT YOUR BIG GIRL CUP! Minutes Later Jullia:Lilly You are sent to the thinking pond because you hit me because you refuse to say bye bye to your Sippy Cup,What are you need to say Lilly:Sorry Jullia:Thank you Gives Lilly her Rugrats Cup Jullia:Its Got Tommy Chuckie and Angelica on it Alex:I Thought You Like Rugrats Lilly:Yeah Jullia:I Know Stella Goes Away For Few Days Stella:Im Gonna Leave you Guys and Jullia:What if Lilly chose to Ruin Jasmines Party Stella:She have to write a 600 Word Essay if she don't she will lose everything, including her baby Annabel dolls for a week Alex:Ok Stella:Im Off Family Test Run Stella:Alex and Jullia are gonna be on their Own for now on let see if they Handle it Thinking Pond is watching Tangled on her Phone Lilly:i wanna go on your phone Jasmine:Why Lilly:I want to watch Rugrats, go away you faggot Jasmine:Mum Lilly is asking me to have my phone and watch Rugrats Jullia:LILLY THINKING POND Jullia:LILLY YOU ARE SENT TO THE THINKING POND FOR BROTHERING YOUR SISTER TO PUT ON RUGRATS AND STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES Minutes Later Lilly:Sorry Jullia:Thank You Jasmines 19th Birthday Party Jullia:When Jasmine truned 19 She had a Suicide Squad Themed Party see Jasmine Dressed Up as Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Squad Music playing in the background The Table we see Chips,Hot Dogs,Chicken Bugers,Katanas Shushis,Deadshots Perri Perri Chicken on the stick,Killer Crocs Green Salad, fruit punch, Carrot Sticks,Pizzas,Sandwiches,Nandos Sauce,Chicken Nuggets {little did jasmine know, Lily sprayed the hot dogs, chicken, salad, and sushi with bug spray} Dessert Table we see Red and Blue Mallow Pops,Green and Purple Mallow Pops,Suicide Squad Cupcakes,Fruit and Marshmallow Kerbas,and Harley Quinn Birthday Cake Alex:Wow you look awesome Friend:Hi wheres your sister Jasmine:I Locked her in her room because she ruined my brothers birthday party last time. She tried to drug us with sleeping medicine Friend 2(In Harleys Jester Costume):Oh My Jullia:Lilly ruined their birthday and I've told her to stay in her room Friend:Thats sad Little sisters Alex:Come on Boys Join the Fun Friend 3(Dressed Up in Batman Akrham Halrey Quinn Costume):Is your sister is coming Jasmine:No, plus she's no longer member of this family, she ain't my sister no more Friend 4:Thats a Shame Little Sisters always ruin everything Jullia:Do you want your Presents Jasmine:Yes is Given a Present with a Disney Princess Wrapping Paper Jasmine:Disney Tsum Tsum Stationery Set,Its so Cute is given a Minnie Mouse Gift Bag Jasmine:Wow a Harley Quinn Plush Doll shes sooooo cute and also a Batman Arkham Harley Quinn Pop vinyl is Given a present with Minnie Wrapping Paper Jasmine:Awesome Joker Pop Vinyl he's ssooooo cute Bob Gives Jasmine a Disney Princess Royal Debut Suitcase Jasmine:Wow I always wanted thather SuitcaseWow a Bilbo Baggins Towel,Bilbo Baggins Plush Doll,Disney Princess Colour your own Cushion releases a box full of fire red ants, bullet ants and cockroaches into the party Aunt Mable gives Her a Disney Princess Gift Bag as Lilly changed From Bee gees song I Started a Joke to the Rugrats theme song Jasmine:That song again pours her vanilla flavored sleeping medicine into the punch bowl Jullia:LILLY Lilly:What Jullia:Thinking Pond Puts back on Suicide Squad Music Jullia:YOU GOT SENT TO THE THINKING POND FOR RUINING JASMINES PARTY by releasing ants and cockroaches and trying to drug the punch bowl. AND NOW STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES {Lily escapes from the thinking pond and smashes Julia's favorite flower vase} Minutes Later Jullia:Lilly you are in time out for Ruining your sisters birthday for the fun of it and now take yourself upstairs and write me a 600 Word essay based on the error of your ways Lilly:I Don't like Suicide Squad and I don't like Jasmine Jullia:I Know you don't its your sisters theme goes upstairs and writes a essay under Alexs Supervison Essay said IM SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR PARTY JUST ONLY BECAUSE IM BORED AND ALSO IM AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID checks it Alex:We're very disappointed with you Lilly Lilly:DON'T CARE! YOU'RE POO-POO Alex:CUT IT OUT YOUNG LADY Jullia:I Think we have to move the party in the backroom Jasmine:Sure Goes Downstairs Hits Julia and releases fire ants (Jasmine gets bitten by fire ants and she screams. She is covered in ant bites) Jullia:THATS IT THINKING POND Puts Her to the Thinking Pond Jullia:Your behavior is really upsetting me. You do NOT ruin other people's birthdays and you DON'T hurt people! You are here for 6 minutes and I'm taking away your Rugrats DVDs and your allowance for two whole weeks! Alex:You're grounded for a week! And your TV privileges are also gone for two weeks and absolutely no friends until further notice Lilly:I WANT TO WATCH RUUUUGGGGRRRRAAAATTTTSSS AND MAX AND RUBYYYYYY! Cum-sucking whore! I don't have any friends you peckerhead!!! Alex:NO MORE RUGRATS AND MAX AND RUBY UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE Jullia:RIGHT, THAT DOES IT!!! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET BACK IN THE THINKING POND OR ELSE WE WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU WILL STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!! Julia: 1... Alex: 2... Stella: 3... Julia: 4... Alex: 5... Stella: 6... Julia: 7... Alex: 8... Stella: 9... Lilly: FUCK YOU ALL, I WISH YOU WERE ALL FUCKING DEAD!!!! Stella: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO US!!!! Julia: 10!!!!! Stella: RIGHT, THAT REALLY IS IT, WE ARE PUTTING YOU STRAIGHT TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!!! Alex and Stella drag Lilly upstairs Lilly: LET GO OF ME YOU FAGGOT!!!! Lily: I'll piss in my pants!!!! Alex:Say Goodnight Lilly:No, fuck-nugget!!! Alex:SAY GOODNIGHT Lilly:Good night! motherfucking skank bitch! I hope you die tonight. Dipshit!!! Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Mommy and Me Time Refinforcements Time for Stella To Go Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties